


Singing in the Rain

by my_angry_angel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angry_angel/pseuds/my_angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve overhears Tony singing in the shower one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from one of my friends on Tumblr. Can't remember who you are, honestly.  
> The song Tony is singing is Pretty Buildings by People in Planes. Full song can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxKdq88YdUY

The alarm went off at four forty five, just like it did every morning. Steve rolled over and shut it off before it could wake Tony, then hauled himself out of bed. It was a habit from the war, one that the soldier was loath to break. He dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen to grab his water bottle from the fridge, then headed down to the basement gym Tony had recently built.

As soon as he entered the room, music started playing. Tony had set up a playlist when he realized that Steve was serious about exercising every morning. It was mostly hits from the forties, but the Captain had developed a liking for a few newer songs. Of course, newer was a relative term. None of the songs were more recent than ’87, but when compared to them, the ones from Steve’s time seemed positively ancient.

The playlist was set up to take exactly two hours, yet it managed to use different songs every day. The sheer effort of putting it together was mindboggling to Steve. But it helped him during his work out. The first two songs were slower, playing while he stretched. Later on, they picked up the tempo, setting a decent pace for his unassisted exercise--pushups, sit-ups, etc. Weights came next, along with the more intense, recent songs. The music kept building up to a twenty-minute climax while he worked on the punching bag.

After the bag, he went for an hour long run outside. At seven am, the streets were still decently deserted. A few early morning travelers waited patiently for lights to change, but the mass migration wouldn’t start until after eight, by which time he’d be back home.

Home.

It was still strange to think of Tony Stark’s ostentatious cliff-top mansion as home, but that’s what it was. Tony had started flirting with Steve even before Thor left with Loki. It hadn’t ended there, either. Before long, it grew on Steve, and then he realized he actually _liked_ it. Liked Tony. It wasn’t long before Steve finally accepted Tony’s request for a date, which turned into two, then three. Then a relationship. Seventy years ago, before he was frozen, he knew he’d have likely been killed for dating a man, but times had changed. While few accepted homosexuality with open arms, there at least was less danger of being murdered.

When Tony had returned to California, Steve went with him, caught up in the whirlwind of his first relationship. The two were far from perfect for each other; they fought at least once a week, sometimes over trivial matters, other times the arguments were more serious. But they always made up. Tony refused to quit drinking, but Steve realized he’d already won a major victory just by getting him to stop sleeping with anybody willing to open their legs for him.

It was more than he’d hoped for when he accepted Stark’s request for a date.

He stepped through the front door at eight on the dot. The house was still quiet, but given how late Tony was prone to staying up, it wasn’t all that unusual. He trudged up the stairs and heard the shower running. Over the sound of water, he could barely make out Tony singing. The water and door muddled the words into incoherency, but it sounded much softer than the usual heavy metal Stark typically listened to.

He tried the door and, finding it unlocked, slipped into the bathroom to listen better.

_“Telegraph your points of view_  
 _And shepherd me from silence._  
 _Sitting in this fit of rage_  
 _I fall down from my pedestal”_

The song was downright pretty compared to the screaming racket Steve was used to blaring from the bathroom every morning. Though the words were somewhat depressing, they weren’t proclaiming undying love to Satan like every other heavy metal song Steve could think of. He wanted to hear more.

With a soft smile, he started stripping away his sweaty clothes. _May as well kill two birds with one stone,_ he figured, then slipped into the shower behind the billionaire. He stepped up behind Tony and slid his arms around the other man’s waist, leaning down to kiss his ear. “Don’t stop,” he whispered softly, swaying gently in place.

Tony obliged.


End file.
